powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Moddy12/Charlie Veil
"That is what the hell I'm talking about! Best fight I've seen yet. You just straight up beat death into that fucker!" '-Sven giving credit to Charlie after a fight with a vampire.' Charlie is a member of the God Punishers. True Immortals who take care of setting any out of control Gods straight through whatever means necessary. Charlie is also part of a separate branch within the God Punishers, The Wicked Four. The Wicked Four are the most feared and violent God Punishers to exist and need special permission from Algrith in order to go punish a God. Personality Charlie can be quite the character at times, as it's never truly possible to know exactly what he's thinking, Shira has made it known that Charlie seems to think at least 50 different thoughts at the same, something that should be rather painful. When not in a violent situation, Charlie has been known to act careless and laid back, paying little attention to what exactly is going on around him. He seems to have two default face expressions, boredom and irritation. Charlie rarely converses with any of the God Punishers that aren't Miya, Shira, or Sven. Being one of the Wicked Four, it's fairly obvious that Charlie is as violent and ruthless as they come. He has the worst temper of all the God Punishers and is prone to start fights from the littlest things. His fury knows no bounds as he has shared blows with men and women alike as well as spanked disobedient children. His determination to win any fight he finds himself in makes him a dangerous threat as he has never lost a fight from this determination, however he hasn't actually fought another God Punishers. Shira is by far Charlie's closest friend. They've become fairly close over the years due to her ability to calm him whenever he goes into a fit. Charlie displays somewhat of a protective nature towards her, shown when Maverick began to mention what he would to Shira if he were ever alone with her and Charlie allegedly kicked Maverick 100 feet in the air. It's been observed that Shira constantly tries to keep Sven away from Charlie with little success. While Charlie and Sven are great friends and sometimes consider themselves brothers, Sven has been known to be somewhat of a bad influence on Charlie, enticing his fights and giving him credit every time he beats a God down. It's believed that Charlie may have a childish side to him, as he has once said that he is friends with Miya because he thinks her cat ears are adorable. When Hades told Miya that he would rip her ears off and use them as coasters Charlie responded very negatively to this and punched the God so hard that Hades was shoved 200,000 feet underground. However, it's obvious that her meaning to him goes further than ears as Charlie allowed Ares to kill him in her stead. Charlie is deeply bothered by the fact that he can't actually fight Algrith, as the God doesn't actually exists, making it impossible to fight him. Appearance At first glance, Charlie doesn't seem to be anything impressive. He stands at 5'9" and can be seen as scrawny due to his mesomorphic frame mixed with his baggy clothing. He sports messy brown hair, his eyes being a fierce crimson, and he has rather sharp features with a face that seems to be stuck in a scary scowl. He wears a black, long sleeved shirt with a white T-shirt over top of that, plain blue jeans with a gold hooked between to different belt loops. He constantly has a gray jacket tied around his waist which he has yet to actually be seen wearing. He also wears a plain, blank dog tag. Biography Abilities ''Meta Combat-'' Charlie is a master combatant in all fields. Though he seems like a normal human he's been known to completely beat down even reality destroying gods. Charlie is able to engage in combat with any existing thing, from gods, to concepts, and even mental illnesses, being able to "beat" disorders out of a human being. *'Absolute Condition-' Charlie is at the very tip top of physical prowess. **''Immeasurable Strength-'' Charlie has nigh unlimited physical strength in his somewhat small frame. He once punched Mal, God of protection, who supposedly had unbreakable shields surrounding him. Charlie broke through said shields with out even noticing the were there. He also lifted an entire mountain in order to crush a demon during a battle. **''Immeasurable Speed-'' He wields an immense amount of physical speed. His top speed has yet to be documented however it's believed that his running greatly exceeds the speed of light. **''Immeasurable Dexterity-'' His agility, reflexes, and dexterity have all been raised to the max. Most Gods have trouble fighting Charlie due to the fact that they simply aren't able hit him. He's capable of dodging attacks while in mid-air and moving out the way of attacks that he should have no knowledge of. **''Immeasurable Stamina-'' Charlie has never gotten tired during a fight. He has a limitless supply of stamina to match all his other ridiculous stats. He once ran three times across the entire world and hadn't been winded at all. **''Immense Durability-'' While it seems that Charlie is not completely invincible, it can be said that he is surprisingly durable. One event of this is when he took a all-out punch from Hercules, while the Demi-God was receiving extra power Zues, and apparently told him to "Stop holding back", he also seemed physically uninjured by this attack. He also got shot with Sven's "Destructive Pellet of Doom!!" and only suffered third degree burns. *'Transcendence-' Charlie is able to physically fight and beat weaknesses and limitations, be it his own or someone else's. He can use this in combination with Shira's mental abilities to beat someone's mental disorders or bash any insecurities. Making it easier for them to fight in situations they previously couldn't. *'Indomitable Will-' Charlie is said to have an unbreakable spirit, not knowing when to back down. Charlie has accomplished some downright impossible feats simply through sheer willpower. **''Combat Empowerment-'' Charlie’s determination to win causes him to grow stronger when in combat. The God of War himself noted that Charlie’s refusal to lose makes him a serious threat in the mystical world. Charlie also seems to reach his most powerful state whenever he’s in situation that seem utterly hopeless, over coming that hopelessness with nothing but brawn and spirit. **''Resistance-'' Charlie is able to resist most things that affect the mind. Telepathy, possession, and seduction all have no effect on him. This was put to the test when the Goddess of Lust stripped down naked in front of him and offered sexual favors while trying to influence his mind. Charlie responded by spitting on her and socking her in the eye, offended that the Goddess actually thought such methods would work with him. **''Absolute Loyalty-'' Though he may not seem like it, Charlie is fiercely loyal to his allies. Charlie has even gone so far that he allowed himself to die by the hands of the God of War in order to keep him from hurting Miya, though he was later revived by the same God. Miya does not know about this. **''Fate Denial-'' With nothing but his spirit, Charlie can deny any fate that’s been given to him. It was once predicted that Charlie would die by the hands of a reality shifter. However, that was 100 years ago. Charlie beat the snot out that shifter a long time ago. *'Impossibility Inducement-' The feats Charlie performs are feats that just shouldn’t exist. A boy beating a reality shifter into submission using nothing but his fist just shouldn’t be possible. This has lead people, mostly his allies, to believe that Charlie has a habit of making the impossible possible, but only in certain situations. *'Selective Invincibility-' Charlie’s hand-to-hand combat abilities simply cannot be beat, even the other God Punishers cannot match him in martial arts. ''Intangibility Negation-'' Charlie is able to fight beings that are supposedly untouchable. This was prove after he fought “The Demon of the Mist”, a being who was made completely of mist, making it untouchable. However, Charlie was able to not only touch it, but beat it to death. Techniques Hurricane Jab- Charlie utilizes so much of his physical strength that he can generate high amounts of wind simply from throwing a jab. The wind generated is enough to tear up the ground in front of it and blast through reinforced steel wall. Crushing Hammer- Used when ever Charlie is above his target, he claps his hands behind him, sending Charlie soaring towards his opponent with tremendous force, before contact is made he raises his hands above his head and swings down, obliterating whatever he brings his fist down on. Angry Uppercut- He gets really angry... and just... uppercuts his opponent... That's about it. It should be noted that this move once destroyed an entire country. Ungodly Spanking- Charlie often finds himself fighting Gods that look like children. This makes him uncomfortable, so he just spanks them, with a lot of strength. He does this until they show a more "fightable" form. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet